narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Ninja World War Roleplay
The War Preparations The Guardians High on a mountain in the land of sun, the leader of the Guardians contemplated the recent unrest of the military in the countries to the north of here, not to mention the rest of the world. The feudal lands are particularly riled, but the borders are fairly secure. Other players though... The world was in a state of craziness. Countries were arming up, with some unknown force backing rumors of mutiny and invasion. That man Shishimaru seemed particularly dangerous, if he could land a death blow on Ean... he thought from his office. Sam Wils was in the lab, experimenting on his current project. Ean was in his own chair, contemplating his fight with Shishimaru. "Sam, what info do we have on the CHIMERA Faction?" he asked. Sam left his work and drew up a monitor displaying the files on the organization. Hmm... interesting...Their leaders nt too bad a fighter, but I could tell, he wasn't really the leader... But who would be then? Shishimaru had injured Ean so badly he was kept to the hospital for a month, showing what they were up against... "Pizza delivery!" yelled a familiar voice. Hikaru and Mizu were standing at the entrance to the Guardians base. Jenifer Follman happened to be the gate guard for the day, so these two were screwed. "What kind of pizza?" Hikaru smiled and said, "What kind was ordered?" Rikka Nagoshi approached them, "Hi, im Rikka Nagoshi from Ashiki with a message for James..... oh, hey Hikaru and Mizu" she said smiling Jenifer immediately pointed to Rikka. "You can go. You two, stay here." she said from her perch. "Thank you" she said bowing and went in. She ran to James' office and opened the door, "Ah, excuse me, James?" she said James looked up from his business paperwork, and noticed he now had a person in his office he had never seen before. Judging by the clothing, she had on, she was part of Seireitou's group. "Yes, what would you like?" he said in his diplomatic voice. "I have some info from Seireitou-kun that he wanted to relay to the Guardians and a proposal" she stated. Hikaru and Mizu looked at each other and sighed. "And what would both of those be?" he continued. "Well, first, Shishimaru Genbu is in charge of their army, but you knew that probably but did you know that Echo Uchiha is really in charge" she said, "Also, Seireitou-kun wants the Guardians and his team to unite" she stated CHIMERA At the CHIMERA Faction, Shishimaru was on the head seat of his court, "Those weaklings won't enter my empire, without being crushed." said Shishimaru smiling evilly as he oversaw the construction of the outer wall, built around stone spikes with five watchtowers with snipers and ninja at each one, "I can't lose..." (Elsewhere in CHIMERA territory) Twilight's Plot A young ninja in a dark cloak walked through his personal halls in Shishimaru Genbu's lair, he was now the second-in-command of the CHIMERA Faction, and had already gotten straight to business. His image was creepily outlined by the glare from the green flamed torches that lit the halls. He entered the next room, where one of his ervants awaited him. "Sir, Shishimaru is unable to attend the official War meeting today due to bloodlust related circumstances." "You will address him as Lord." Said Echo as he impaled the servant through the heart and continued onto a balcony overlooking the main hall. There, hundreds of his ninjas awaited command each standing upright and in position, praying not to catch his evil eyes. Each ninja was terribly afraid of the dark Uchiha, yet loved working for hi mdue to his inspirational spirit. Echo cleared his throat as he spoke into the echoing room, declaring his message. "Men and Women alike, each of you are here for your own reasons. Some to provide for your family, others out of fear, and some for the sake of obtaining power. Today, we unite under one army, an army that will ensure an era destined to for wealth, security, and power. This will recquire all of you to commit yourselves to the fullest, putting your lives on the line to ensure that our cause is met. Rest assured that there will be no going back, once executed you are in the system." Several of the warriors loooked at the ground, unsure of what to do, then Echo resumed his speech. "-But, there is no need for worry, I have developed a fully and unstoppably efficient system for eliminating our three main enemies: The Guardians, the Six Great Nations, and the Lost Lands. We will show them that their numbers are nothing but muffled by our heart and determination, our drive to show our worth. Once we, together, prove to everyone why we are superior to all, there will be a new reign, one created through the blood of those we will shed, the forces of those we will crush, and the power we will achieve. To Lord Shishimaru, to the CHIMERA Faction, to domination!" As Echo immediately turned around and walked back to his private wing to formulate his tactics screaming and chanting could be heard, the War was about to begin. Ashiki no Kitsune Seireitou was in the Kitsune Realm along with his group, and Ashiki "Good, we all here?" asked seireitou Kyashi Urami and Sachi Urami were right beside each other. "Hai." They both said. "Alright, well, looks like the world is going crazy so ive assembled this group to calm these guys down..... also, i believe that CHIMERA is responsible, so ive enlisted the help of Taisinkoha" Seireitou facing Kyashi and Sachi, "Sachi-chan, Kyashi-chan..... looks like Ryuka's still gone, huh?" "Yah" Evan walks up "Evan, your here too, good" he said facing the two sisters, "I assume that Echo Uchiha is behind this" he stated "Huh?" Sachi's eyes widened. "What can he hope to gain out of all of this?" "World Domination, what else" he said rolling his eyes as Byakko walked up to them, "Seireitou, Taisinkoha will keep tabs on CHIMERA like you asked, and Rikka is going to the Guardians as well to ask for an alliance" he stated But just then, a Tengu Portal opened up and Team Makan came out from it, "Sorry were late, I had some...well... 'business' to take care of." said Makan as he scratched the back of his head, "I personally know about the CHIMERA Faction." Sachi rolled her eyes. "Well, don't tell us at once...." "Its okay, also, when you say that, Echo is charge, right?" asked Seireitou "No, he's not, Shishimaru is about 2 to 2.5 times, not in Bankai, stronger than Echo." said Fukumaden seriously. "Then, Echo's weak then, im sure that i could take on Shishimaru, so Echo's not a problem, however, i wont underestimate Echo's military genious" he said as a small fox came over to Sachi and Kyashi and another large fox came to Seireitou "You would be a good match for him, but he fights dirty and has a special jutsu that can nullify elemental jutsu." said Makan sipping some sake, even though he already has a hangover. Kyashi and Sachi looked at the smaller fox, and Kyashi even went to pet its head. "Obviously, if he can do that, he's dangerous. We'll need to think of some way to counter it..." "Well, i tend to use Bending Principles, which arent made of chakra, so thats not a problem.... so, here's my plan" he began "But..." said Fukumaden, "He can infuse his own will and chakra into the elements themselves and use them to his advantage and Makan may be kinda tried from his 'business', if you know what I mean." Seireitou smirked, "Accually, i have a plan to rid Shishimaru of his powers and contrain Echo" he said "Enlighten us." Sachi said, raising an eyebrow. "Its a surpise" he chirped, and then took Sachi's hands into her own, "Sachi-chan, whatever happens, i promise to protect you, Kyashi and everyone" he said smiling "There's more them..." said Makan, "Not like him, I would know because, well... I used to know one of them, if you know what I mean..." Ashi Jikokukenin Ryuka was currently meditating, as he sat on the cold floor of the Jikokukenin base. Currently, he was awaiting, along with the other members of Jikokukenin, for their leader. "Damnnit kid," said Minato. "Get up already; this is dumb..." "You shouldn't complain so much, Minato-san." Ryuka replied, not moving from his spot on the floor. "It doesn't suit you." "I don't care kid." He swung one of his massive Shadow Blades on his shoulder. "So did Assari get you yet?" "So far, no. I had to threaten her with genjutsu, though, when she tried to." Ryuka made the Tiger sign, opening one eye to look at Minato. Minato chuckled, "That girl has determination though...she won't stop until she gets you..." "She can try all she wants, but she won't get anywhere. What about you?" Minato scratched his bald head and said, "Well, she doesn't have an interest in guys with shaved heads." A small grin came across Ryuka's face. "Your skeletal appearance doesn't help, either." He looked around. "Where is Ikarasoruke-sama?" Minato shrugged, "I guess he's with Hinamori..." "Hn." Ryuka frowned. "She only's here because of love. How foolish." Minato sighed and said, "I'm here to fight against other people, no matter who they are." He dropped his swords and said, "I could care less about Hikaru, but the ninja at Hikarigakure 2 aren't too keen of my past actions." "Really?" Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised. How'd you end up here, of all places?" "I was bored." He took out a flask of alchohol and drank some of the contents. "Come to think of it, why're you here?" "I have my own personal goal: to destroy the shinobi clan legacy." Ryuka replied, closing both of his eye. "They were nothing but a stain on the world, and I'm going to erase it from existance." "Which clan?" asked Minato, "There's a whole slew of 'em." "The ones who thought that their own bloodline was more important than anything else. The Uchiha....the Hyuga....their arrogance irks me more than anything else." Minato looked a little confused, "Aren't you an Uchiha yourself?" "I don't consider myself one of them anymore. After the attempted coup d'tat and massacre, the Uchiha name seemed useless to me...." He opened both of his eyes, thinking. "Although, the only Uchiha I've known to break that barrier were my two parents...." "Whatever kid," said Minato. "Not like it matters." He then looked over at Ryuka and asked, "Does that mean you'll go after the Uchiha in the Lost Lands?" "If it's possible." Ryuka replied. "I don't intend to leave any survivors." Minato frowned and said, "Then I guess I'm one of your targets, along with the majority of Jikokukenin."